YuGiOh! meats Scary Movie
by Sphinxgal1
Summary: The YuGiOh! gang have been payed to stay at a haunted house for a couple of weeks to uncover the mystery of the Mad Scientist Dr Howler.rated T for language
1. The Weirdness begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Scary Movie**

**Chapter 1:The Weirdness Begins**

**The Yugioh gang have entered the mansion of the mad Dr Howler and Kaiba tagged along too because he wouldn''t miss seeing Joey wet himself now would he? ... (oh and the Yamis have their own bodies)**

**They are all inside looking dumbstruck... well... maybe not the Kaiba brothers because they have a bigger holiday mansion**

**Joey: shivers This place is givin me da creeps, you guys**

**Seto: sarcastically/usual tone Awww is the puppy afraid of an old mansion? Why don''t you leave just now and save yourself the embarrassment of wetting yourself at every strange noise you hear?**

**Joey: jumps in front of seto so he can yell in his face I''M NOT AFRAID OF NUTHIN, RICHBOY!!! jumps 5ft in the air and screams like a little girl when the door slams shut on it''s own**

**Everyone:Anime Sweatdrops**

**Duke: jumps up and down all hyper like Hay... I have an idea... a good one**

**Bakura: snorts Well theres a first**

**Ryou: scolds Be nice turns to duke with a sweet smile that could give you diabetes Please continue**

**Duke: looks confused Continue what?**

**Malik: sighs You said you had an idea**

**Duke: stupid smile oh... yeah... that... I kinda forgot**

**Everyone: anime facefalls**

**Yami: We could split up in to teams and check out parts of the mansion so we know were everything is and don''t get lost**

**Tea: glomps him That is such a good idea. I _love_ it**

**Yugi: prys tea off him with a cro-bar before she suffocates him**

**Malik: So... who is gona go with who?**

**Yugi: thinks for a moment Joey, Duke and Tristan can go together**

**Seto: smirks Team Stupid**

**Joey, Duke and Tristan: give Seto death glares which have no effect**

**Yugi: Kaiba, Mokuba and Tea can go together**

**Bakura: snikers Team Sweet ''n'' Sour**

**Seto: growls at Bakura**

**Yugi: I''ll go with my fellow Hikaris and the Yamis can go together... oh and we meet up hear once we explore one part... agreed?**

**Everyone: mutters Agreed**

**5 minutes later everyone splits up**

**Team Stupid (A.K.A Joey, Duke and Tristan) check out a long hallway**

**Joey: Why do i get the feeling we''re being watched?**

**Tristan:clucks like a chicken**

**Joey: I AINT NO CHICKEN!!! ... wait a sec where did Duke go?**

**Tristan: shrugs shoulders Dunno maybe ghosts got im... sighs not realy caring oh well... life goes on**

**Joey: laughs DON''T BE STUPID, STUPID THERE AINT NO GHOSTS!!!**

**Duke: jumps out infront of them wearing a white cloth with eye holes cut out BOO!!!**

**Joey and Tristan: jump in to each others arms and scream **

**Duke: takes off sheet off laughs You... should... have... seen... the... looks on your faces laughs harder**

**Joey and Tristan: still trembling in fear**

**Duke: stops laughing and cocks an eyebrow C''mon guys it wasn''t that scary**

**Joey and Tristan: shake their heads and point behind Duke GHOST!!!**

**Duke: turns around to come face to face with a real ghost AAAHHH!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!**

**Team Stupid: run away screaming like little girls**

**Ghost: Anime Sweatdrops Pathetic**

**Team Sweat ''n'' Sour (A.K.A Kaiba, Mokuba and Tea) check out the grand dinning room**

**Tea: started one of her dreaded friendship speeches Blah Blah Blah FRIENDSHIP!!! Blah Blah Blah**

**Mokuba: had too much sugar and is now hyper (YAY SUGAR!!!) HAYSETOISN''TTHISROOMTHESAMESISEASHOURS!!!**

**Seto: has a huge vain on his forehead WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP I''M TRYING TO THINK!!!**

**Ghost woman: appears behind Seto and taps him on the shoulder**

**Seto: turns around WHAT!!!**

**Ghost woman: calmly Could you please calm down. There is a vain on your head the sise of an Anaconda and it''s really scaring me**

**Seto: THEN FUCK OFF THEN, BITCH!!!**

**Ghost woman: floats away crying waterfalls of tears**

**Tea and Mokuba: look on dumbstruck**

**Seto: calm I feel better now**

**Team Hikari (A.K.A Yugi, Malik and Ryou) check out the kitchen**

**Yugi: It''s a good thing we found the kitchen before Joey, Duke and Tristan did**

**Malik: Especialy Joey. Otherwise we wouldn''t have any food left**

**Ryou: It''s also a good thing the people who sighed us up for this agreed to restock the kitchen every day. Otherwise we''ll starve **

**All three: laugh like idiots**

**Creepy voice: GET OUT!!!**

**All three: jump in surprise before recovering quickly**

**Malik: looks around stupidly Why?**

**Creepy voice: COZ I SAID SO!!!**

**Malik: I never listened to old guys and i''m not gonna start now stomps his foot**

**Ryou and Yugi: in unison M...M...Malik...I...it''s not a G... g...good idea to anger...**

**Creepy old guy: jumps out of a cupboard weilding a deadly spatula HHHAAA HHHAAA HHHAAA!!! MABEE NOW YOU''LL LISTEN!!!**

**Malik: grabs nearest object which is a frying pan and whacks the creepy old guy in the face with it**

**Creepy old guy: is unconcius**

**Team Hikari: back up towards the door whistling inocently**

**Team Yami (A.K.A Marik, Yami and Bakura) check out the basement**

**Marik: I dare you to drink it,_Pharaoh _he found a bottle of flourecant green liquid**

**Yami: takes bottle and eyes it''s contents suspiciusly**

**Bakura: Wazzamatter. Pharaoh not man enough to drink a strange liquid?**

**Yami: growls at Bakura I''m not afraid to drink it**

**Marik: Then prove it**

**Yami: opens bottle and drinks all it''s contents then throws the empty bottle away**

**(Unknown to everyone that green liquid is a potion made by the mad scientist that turns people in to animals)**

**Marik and Bakura: stare at him dumbstruck while he smirks at them both**

**Marik: slowly I... don''t...believe...he...just...did...that...**

**Bakura: thinks out loud It couldn''t have been poison then since he seems fine. I think...**

**Yami: Anime Sweatdrops I feel so loved...**

**Marik: 2minutes later notices an old furnice Hay... you guys... come check this out walks up to it and opens the door**

**Yami and Bakura: walk up behind Marik and peer over his shoulder (or in Yami''s case try to)**

**Marik: looks disapointed This doesn''t look very intresting...only dust, more dust and a creepy old skelliton looks surprised wait a skeleton...cool...**

**Skelliton:gets up and walks out the furnace**

**Team Yami: backs up a bit as the skeleton gets out**

**Bakura: to skeleton Are you trying to scare us or something?**

**Skelliton: nods his head as it moves closer**

**Yami: evil smirk Well i guess we''ll have to show you who to fear rips skull off skelliton KEEP AWAY!!! passes to Bakura**

**Bakura: KEEP AWAY!!! passes to Marik**

**Marik: KEEP AWAY!!! throws skull in furnace and closes door when skeleton goes in after it**

**Team Yami: exit the basement laughing evilly**


	2. Madness at Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yul-Guy-Oh! Or Scary Movie**

**Chapter 2 Madness at Midnight**

**Everyone is downstairs by the front door sleeping... well...almost everybody**

**Yami: is rolling over in pain trying to ignore it and go to sleep "Owwwww Owwwww Owwww... Pain so much pain"eyes snap open "What in the name of Rah is wrong with me"**

**(the potion he drank earlier is beginning to take effect)**

**Yugi: slowly gets to his feet and walks about still asleep while sleepwalking he accidentally walks on Bakura's chest and Marik's face**

**Bakura: wakes up and grimaces "Oof..."notices Yugi sleepwalk mutters "Midget is heavier than he looks"**

**Marik: hands covering face silently "Sonnova..."**

**Bakura: notices Yami awake to "You get trampled as well, _Pharaoh_?"**

**Marik: peels hands away from face but has a red foot print on it "What are you feeding that kid?" **

**Yami: blinks at them "What are you talking about?"**

**Bakura: "Your Hikari appears to be a sleepwalker" points to the sleepwalking Yugi**

**Marik: grins when he sees what Bakura is pointing at "C'mon lets follow him and see what strange things he can do while sleepwalking"**

**Bakura and Yami: blankly stare at Marik**

**Marik: "I remember watchin this T.V show called 'The 99 Most Bizzare Sleepwalking misadventures' and it had people doing things from sleep fighting to sleep murdering. It was so funny"**

**Bakura: inspiration strikes him "I wonder what Yugi gets up to while he's asleep" gets up and draggs Yami to follow while Marik is walking slowly behind**

**Yugi gets shanghaied**

**Yugi: while sleepwalking "Come back...butterfly...I...want...my...candy...back"**

**Creepy old guy: spots a sleepwalking Yugi all alone "Excellent...now i can have some fun with the trespassers" grabs Yugi and dissapears**

**not long after that Team Yami run along the same place Yugi was**

**Creepy old guy''s voice through P.A system: "Mwahahahaha cough hack cough hahahahahaha!!! I have captured your little friend" puts Yugi on**

**Yugi: still asleep "NOOO!!!... NOT THE GUM DROP BUTTONS!!!..."**

**Everyone: Anime sweat drops**

**Creepy old guy: "...And if you want him back you''ll have to..."gets cut off**

**P.A system: loud feedback then silence**

**Marik: "What was that all about?"**

**Yami: slightly freaked out "My Hikari...he's...captured" recovers and does a superhero pose "WE MUST RESCUE HIM!!!"**

**Marik and Bakura: in unison"_WE_?!?!?"**

**Yami: growls at them unaware he now has fangs and cat eyes "YES...WE!!!"**

**Bakura: huffs "I know... I''ll go alert the others while you two try and find Yugi together...got that?"**

**Marik and Yami: sigh sarcasticly "Yes...Mother"**

**Bakura: growls and walks off with no intention of waking the others. He just wants to go back to bed**

**5 minutes later**

**creepy organ music plays**

**Marik: snarls "Whoever that is they can't play to save themselves"**

**Yami: "Follow the shitty organ music" runs upstairs to the room where the music is coming from**

**Marik: "Hay...wait for me" runs after him**

**Yami: opens a door (which makes a creaking noise) and walks in**

**the room looks like some sort of office with papers and files spread out all over the floor **

**Yami: walks up to the office chair with a huge back behind the desk that is facing away from him and turns it around a strange human like dog is sitting in the chair**

**Dog: barks at Yami "You are one of us now" strange human like rabbit hopps on desk**

**Rabbit and Dog:in unison chant "one of us...one of us...ONE OF US!!!"**

**Yami: backs away slightly freaked out feels a pair of hands quickly drop on his shoulders "GAAHH!!!... I''M NOT ONE OF YOU!!! AHHHH!!!" turns around to see a confused Marik**

**Marik: cocks eyebrow "What are you screaming about?" looks in the room**

**Yami: still freaked out "NO!!!... don''t go in there... there's weird mutant thingies in there"**

**Marik: looks at Yami as if he''s grown a second head but in reality his ears have become black furry cat ones "Yami, there is nothing in there" shoves him in**

**Yami: falls over a file picks up a file labeled ''Ani-people the next generation "Hmmm Ani-people..."**

**Marik: pulls him up by the shirt "Now if your done being twitchy then lets go back to the others" walks off**

**Yami: follows with the file in tow runs to catch up but trips near the stairs crashes in to Marik and both go flying down the stairs both land with a loud thud**

**Everyone: comes running to the source of the sound**

**Joey: rubbing sleep from his eyes "What happened?" blinks "and where is Yugi?"**

**Marik and Yami: glare daggars at Bakura in unison "WE THAUGHT YOU WERE GONA TELL THEM!!!"**

**Seto: fully awake now "Tell us what?" notices the changes in Yami's apearance "AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!!!"**

**Bakura: snickering "Ow c'mon, Kaiba. Lets not be insensitive to Yami's appearance at..."checks watch "2am in the morning"**

**Yami: ignores Bakura "Yugi has been captured and" jumps up "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!!!"**

**Tristan: rummages through Duke's pocket and pulls out a full length dress mirror "Here look for yourself"**

**Yami: peers in the mirror "HOLLY RAH...I LOOK LIKE I''M TURNIN IN TO A CAT!!!"**

**Seto: notices the file in Yami''s hands "What is that?" points to the file**

**Yami: hands it over to Seto while gocking at his new features**

**Seto: looks at what is written in the file gasps**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Yami's Cat Moves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yul-Gi-Oh! Or Scary Movie**

**Chapter 1:The Weirdness Begins**

**The Refugio gang have entered the mansion of the mad Dr Howler and Kaia tagged along too because he would''t miss seeing Joey wet himself now would he? ... (oh and the Yams have their own bodies)**

**They are all inside looking dumbstruck... well... maybe not the Kaia brothers because they have a bigger holiday mansion**

**Joey: shivers This place is giving me ad creeps, you guys**

**Seto****: sarcastically/usual tone Awww is the puppy afraid of an old mansion? Why don''t you leave just now and save yourself the embarrassment of wetting yourself at every strange noise you hear?**

**Joey: jumps in front of Seto so he can yell in his face I''M NOT AFRAID OF NUTHIN, RICHBOY!!! jumps 5ft in the air and screams like a little girl when the door slams shut on it''s own**

**Everyone:Anime Sweatdrops**

**Duke: jumps up and down all hyper like Hay... I have an idea... a good one**

**Bakura: snorts Well theres a first**

**Ryou: scolds Be nice turns to duke with a sweet smile that could give you diabetes Please continue**

**Duke: looks confused Continue what?**

**Malik: sighs You said you had an idea**

**Duke: stupid smile oh... yeah... that... I kinda forgot**

**Everyone: anime facefalls**

**Yami: We could split up in to teams and check out parts of the mansion so we know were everything is and don''t get lost**

**Tea: glomps him That is such a good idea. I _love_ it**

**Yugi: prys tea off him with a cro-bar before she suffocates him**

**Malik: So... who is gona go with who?**

**Yugi: thinks for a moment Joey, Duke and Tristan can go together**

**Seto: smirks Team Stupid**

**Joey, Duke and Tristan: give Seto death glares which have no effect**

**Yugi: Kaiba, Mokuba and Tea can go together**

**Bakura: snikers Team Sweet ''n'' Sour**

**Seto: growls at Bakura**

**Yugi: I''ll go with my fellow Hikaris and the Yamis can go together... oh and we meet up hear once we explore one part... agreed?**

**Everyone: mutters Agreed**

**5 minutes later everyone splits up**

**Team Stupid (A.K.A Joey, Duke and Tristan) check out a long hallway**

**Joey: Why do i get the feeling we''re being watched?**

**Tristan:clucks like a chicken**

**Joey: I AINT NO CHICKEN!!! ... wait a sec where did Duke go?**

**Tristan: shrugs shoulders Dunno maybe ghosts got im... sighs not realy caring oh well... life goes on**

**Joey: laughs DON''T BE STUPID, STUPID THERE AINT NO GHOSTS!!!**

**Duke: jumps out infront of them wearing a white cloth with eye holes cut out BOO!!!**

**Joey and Tristan: jump in to each others arms and scream **

**Duke: takes off sheet off laughs You... should... have... seen... the... looks on your faces laughs harder**

**Joey and Tristan: still trembling in fear**

**Duke: stops laughing and cocks an eyebrow C''mon guys it wasn''t that scary**

**Joey and Tristan: shake their heads and point behind Duke GHOST!!!**

**Duke: turns around to come face to face with a real ghost AAAHHH!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!**

**Team Stupid: run away screaming like little girls**

**Ghost: Anime Sweatdrops Pathetic**

**Team Sweat ''n'' Sour (A.K.A Kaiba, Mokuba and Tea) check out the****Chapter 3: Yami's Cat Moves**

**Seto:stared blankly at what was written in the file before reading it out for everyone "It says here that in order to make the ultimate soldiers they mixed the D.N.A of a whole bunch of different animals with a bunch of different chemical compounds to produce the first stage of a Bio-Tech experiment, once inside the body it will slowly transform the person in to a half human, half animal if half the bottle is drunk. Are any of you following this?" looks up from file**

**Everyone minus Yami who is freaking out because he has just grown a black tail: stare at Seto as if he was speaking a different language**

**Joey: blank look on his face "Ummm... could you say dat again... without the big words?"**

**Seto: steam comes out his ears and growls "Your all stupid... accept you Mutt...your a vegetable" walks off with Mokuba following behind**

**Joey: growls "I hope ya run in to a ghost or sumthin ya jerk!!!"**

**Duke: "Shouldn't we do sumthin about him" points to Yami who is still slightly traumatized by his new appearance (he now has pointed black cat ears instead of his own, long claws instead of fingernails, yellow cat eyes, fangs and a long black tail)**

**Tristan: light bulb appears over his head "I know what we could do..."**

**Bakura: snatched light bulb from over Tristan's head and eats the glass part "Mmmm... idea" spits it out "Ewwww...dumb plan" sticks his tongue out in disgust**

**Tristan: walks up to Yami "Sorry man, I think Duke wants his mirror back" picks up full length mirror and hands it to Duke**

**Duke: puts mirror back in his pocket "Thats not what I meant..."**

**Marik: smirks "I think I might be starting to enjoy my self" picks up Yami by his tail "Bwahahahahahaha"**

**Yami: is only centimeters from the ground since Marik's hand grasping his tail is over his head "I truly hate you..."**

**Bakura: looks slightly hurt "What about me? I thought you hated me..." tears form in his eyes**

**Yami: sighs in annoyance "I hate both of you..." to Marik "PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!"**

**Marik: gives a cheesy salute "O.K your the boss" drops him on his face**

**Ryou: scolds "Marik Ishtar that wasn't very nice... appologise this instant"**

**Marik: looks at Ryou like he is crazy "What are you?... my mother?"**

**Ryou: "JUST DO IT!!!"**

**Marik: "O.K O.K just don't yell at me like that... jeez" helps Yami up "Sorry"**

**Yami: blinks "So where's Kaiba and Mokuba"**

**Elsewhere**

**Mokuba: "Big brother, shouldn't we have just stayed with the others?"**

**Seto: "Why? so we could catch morontitis from the Nimrods?"**

**Mokuba: "Morontitis? is that even a word"**

**Seto: "It is a virus that is spread amongst the stupid that makes the smart stupid like them"**

**Mokuba: anime sweatdrops "I'm going back to the others, this place is making you go crazy" walks off**

**Seto: "Mokuba... beware the morons... beware the mooooooorrrrrrrrrrooooooooonnnnnnnnnssssss!!!" crouches up in corner with knees touching his chin rocking back and forth "I'm not crazy... they are... they all are...right Mr flibbel" faces a duck hand puppet on his left hand "yes they are the crazy ones..."**

**Back with the gang**

**Malik: "I say it is impossible..."**

**Bakura: "Well I say it is possible...".**

**Malik: "Isn't"**

**Bakura: "Is"**

**Malik: "Isn't"**

**Bakura: "Is"**

**Malik: "Isn't"**

**Bakura: "Isn't"**

**Malik: "Is...oh wait...shit...I can't belive I just fell for that one..."**

**Everyone: laughs**

**Mokuba: walks in"...What are you laughing about?"**

**Bakura: "Malik and I where arguing and it got in to one of those arguments where you say the opposite of what you said before to win"**

**Mokuba: "...I...see...so what were you arguing about?"**

**Malik: "We were arguing if the Pharaoh had supper cat abilities now... I claimed he didn't that he just looked like one..."**

**Bakura: "And I claimed he did... and won the argument"**

**Mokuba: "Why don't we let him be the judge of that"**

**Tristan: nudges Yami "You heard em buddy... do sumthin cool"**

**Yami: sighs takes a few steps back before taking a leep at the wall which he ended up running on, he lept off the wall and did a mid air flip and landed on a pole (that came from nowhere) on one foot, he switched his foot with his hand and then did a mid air back flip before landing on his feet in front of Malik**

**Everyone: stares with mouth agape "Wow..."**

**Joey: "Did you take martial arts or sumthin...coz those moves where like sumthin from a kung fu movie"**

**Yami: "To tell you the truth even I was unaware I could do that..."**

**Bakura: holds palm out in front of Malik "Pay the man"**

**Malik: sighs digs in his pocket and slaps a fifty in Bakura's hand "Happy now?"**

**Bakura: "Very" slight smirk**

**To be continued...**

**(A/N: BTW in case you don't know, that Mr flibbel joke was from Red Dwarf)**


	4. Dumb Plans and Randomness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Scary Movie**

**Chapter 4: Dumb Plans and Randomness**

Yugi has woken up tied to a chair in a dark room, when the door opens the light nearly blinds him.

Yugi: mumbles "Can some one turn off the sun?"

Creepy old guy (now being called C.O.G due to laziness): "So your awake now".

Yugi: "Yup. so can you untie me now?"

C.O.G: "not just now, maybe later"

Yugi: "O.K. how bout now?"

C.O.G: "no"

Yugi: "Now?"

C.O.G: "NO!!! nice try though"

Yugi: gives big puppy dog eyes "Please Mr. I promise I won''t run away" does a cute pout

C.O.G: "O.K. I suppose it won't hurt" unties Yugi

Yugi: gets up and runs out the door "Ha ha ha. Sucker" closes the door and puts a chair, a table and various other random furniture including a bath tub in front of it to stop C.O.G from getting out notices a bag of baggles on the table "Mmmm baggles" drools snatches bag and runs off to find the others

The others

Everyone has calmed down slightly and are attempting to come up with a rescue plan for Yugi.

Joey: pulls out a badly drawn plan and puts it on the ground "Awright. Here's the plan. Yami, you'll sneak through the air conditioning duct, there''s an invisible lazer grid just 3 inches above the floor, so you'll have to compress your body to the size of a sponge and slide underneath like some kind of weird amphibious dolphin"

Yami: raises an eyebrow "Can I buy some pot from you?"

Seto: "That is the most idiotic plan I've ever heard"

Bakura: stabs his finger at the plan "This isn't even a plan of this house, it's of Kaiba's mansion"

Joey: looks down at plan "Oops. That''s my other plan" grins stupidly

Everyone minus Joey: Anime facefalls

Yugi: apears behind Duke "Hay guys, watcha doin?"

Duke: "Gah!!!" turns around "Gah!!!"

Ryou: "Where were you?, we were worried sick".

Marik: whispers to Malik "Is it just me or is he acting like everyone's mum?"

Joey: "I think we should track down that guy and teach him a lesson"

Bakura: "Finaly, a plan that makes sence"

Seto: "I say that we go in pairs that way we can dish out pain is a tag team way"

Tristan: "I second that idea"

Tea: "O.K. I'll go with Yami"

Joey: "I'll go with Tristan"

Seto: "I'll go with Mokuba"

Duke: "I'll go with Yugi"

Marik: "I'll go with Malik"

Bakura: "That leaves me with Ryou"

About 10 minutes later they split up and check places they hadn't explored yet

With Yami and Tea

they have walked in to what looks like a huge bedroom with a birdcage containing a parrot in the corner

Tea: walks up to parrot "Polly want a cracker?"

Polly: "No. Polly wanna see under that top you got there babe"

Tea: thinks it's just a trick turns to Yami "Hey, come check out this neat trick"

Yami: walks up "What trick?"

Tea: Watch this. turns to polly "Polly wanna cracker?"

Polly: "I already told you, I don't want a fucking cracker I wanna see your boobs"

Tea: "This doesn't sound like a cute trick anymore"

Polly: "If it's tricks you want then ditch this loser cat and..."gets cut off

Yami: reaches in too cage and grabs Polly and starts to strangle him "YOU PERVERT. GO FIND ANOTHER GIRL TO PESTER!!!"

Polly: through getting strangled "But...she's...bound...to...be...desperate..."

Yami: "THAT''S IT!!!" eats Polly Mmmm...gooood hiccups a couple of feathers

With Duke and Yugi

it turns out that they are walking around in circles

Duke: "This place looks really fermiliar"

Yugi: "Yeah...you think we've been walking in circles?"

Both: pause for a moment "Nah..."

Yugi: "Oh...I almost forgot I found this bag of baggles" pulls out emply plastic bag

Duke: "Where are the baggles?"

Yugi: "Oh...I think I ate them"

Duke: Anime sweatdrops

Random Ghost: appears behind them "Are you lost?"

Both: look behind to see the ghost their hair stands up (maybe not Yugi's as much) "GGGAAAHHH!!!" run through walls making Yugi and Duke shaped holes as they go along

With Malik and Marik

they don't know where they're going or even paying attention

Marik: is listening to his Walkman and sining along "A pizza hut, a pizza hut, a Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut"

Malik: looks around franticly "Where?"

Marik: takes off headphones "I'm bored now"

Malik: Why?

Marik: "The batteries have just died and now i have to listen to your complaining"

Malik: hits Marik with a rolled up newspaper "No no no. Bad boy"

Marik: points at random "Look Malik, a distraction"

Malik: looks around franticly "Where?"

Marik: runs of laughing but runs in to a wall because he wasn't looking were he was going "Owies"...

With Seto and Mokuba

they found an old playroom filled with toys

Mokuba: runs up to a strange looking puppet "Hey Seto, check this out, this puppet looks like Michael Jackson".

Seto: "Mokuba, get away from that thing"

M.J puppet: gets up and hugs Mokuba "Well arn't you the sweetest little thing"

Seto: runs up and punches M.J

M.J: does strange dance move and grabs Seto's crotch

Seto: does same to M.J who giggles in response fly kicks M.J in to a wall and drags Mokuba away

With Joey and Tristan

have found another ''kitchen'' and are radding the fridge

Joey: pulls out a jar with eyes "I found pickled eggs"

Tristan: "I don't think this is a kitchen, Joey"

hunch back guy walks up behind them

H.B.G: "This is no kitchen, these are supplies for experiments"

Both: turn around and stare at H.B.G

H.B.G: "One of which one of your foolish friends is now a part of, the half cat one" evil laugh

Joey: hits him with a frying pan "No one insults my friends and gets away with it"

Both: beat up H.B.G with random things including the fridge and a huge mallet

With Bakura and Ryou

they are walking past a suit of armor

S.O.A: moves slowly behind them

Ryou: "I get the strangest feeling that we are being followed"

Bakura: "It's just your imagination"

S.O.A: swings its battle Axe in between them

Both:look up and see S.O.A trying to get it's Axe loose

Bakura: "Now this is just annoying" grabs S.O.A's Axe and swings it over his head while laughing evilly

S.O.A: gets arm cut off "It's just a scratch"

Bakura: "Oh really now" cuts off one of S.O.A's legs

S.O.A: "You call that a wound, how pathetic"

Bakura: growls cuts of his remaining arm and leg

S.O.A: "I can still bring you down"

Bakura: "YOUR FUCKING INSANE !!!"drags Ryou away with the Axe in his other hand

(A/N: Those jokes came from Scary Movie 2 and 3, one of the Monty Python movies and Family **Guy)**


	5. The Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Scary Movie**

**Chapter 5: The Interlude**

Everyone has met up in the kitchen after hunger caused them to give up looking for now. They are sitting at a table acting civilized towards one another, for once (A/N: has the apocalypse started yet?) while eating whatever they could find in the fridge or shelves.

Duke: "Hey Joey, I can fit 4 apples in my mouth, watch" stuffs 5 apples in his mouth cheeks puff out like hamster's

Joey: "Pft...dat's nothin, I can fit 4 melons in mine..."2 min later has put 1 melon in his mouth with mouth full "just...3...more"

Bakura: is attaching a submarine sandwich to a fishing line

Malik: "Watcha doin..."

Bakura: "Since none of us ran in to that psycho yet, i think we should make him come to us..."

Seto: raises eyebrow "With a sandwich on a fishing line?"

Bakura: "It worked on Marik..."

Flashback

Bakura: is hiding behind a laundry basket, which is barely covering him, holding the end of a fishing rod "I shall finally steal the Millennium rod from this fool...and his wallet"

Marik: walks past Bakura until he spots... "Ooooh...free sandwich" looks around to check no one's looking makes a dive for it

Bakura: reals the sandwich back out of Marik's reach

Marik: rubs his head "That was weird I..."spots sandwich again "FREE SANDWICH!!!"! pounces on it again

Bakura: reals back sandwich again and runs away with sandwich trailing behind him

Marik: runs after Bakura "COME BACK SANDWICH, I WANNA EAT YOU!!!"

End-flashback

Malik: "That's ingenious, I wish I'd have thought of that"

Bakura: "Why thank you" cheesy grin

Seto: "I'm surrounded by idiots"

Yami: munching on a raw fish  
"  
Ryou: eying the fish "Do you want me to cook that for you?"

Yami: still eating "No"

Ryou: "I'm sure it'd taste better"

Yami: "No"

Ryou: "But..."

Yami: "No"

Ryou: "Why...?"

Yami: "No"

Ryou: "Please..."

Yami: "Ryou...if I wanted my fish cooked I would have cooked it, besides sushi is good for you" continues eating

Tristan: "Can I have some?" reaches in to get some of the fish

Yami: covers fish with body arches back and hisses "NO, MINE!!!!"

Tea: "I think this cat thing is starting to get worse, he's never acted like this before..."

Yugi: "You've never been around when he has to get his shots, have you?"

Flashback

Yami: is backed in to a corner with a scalpel in his out stretched arms pointed in a threatening way "Stay back..."

Doctor: "Calm down, it's just a little needle, it''s not going to hurt you"

Yami: "For all i know that thing could have some nasty poison in it, you could be trying to kill me"

Doctor: "Don't be silly, now if you'll just..."

Yami: "NEVER!!!" kicks doctor in the balls and makes a run for the door but walks back in following a slutty nurse while drooling

Slutty Nurse: "Ready for your shot?"

Yami: holds wrist out "YES!!!"

End-flashback

Yugi: "I'm just glad that slutty nurse was there, otherwise Yami might have jumped out the window"

Tea: eye twitches "Oh...really" smacks Yami upside the head who is still defending his fish

Yami: huge bump appears on forehead "Owwww...Tea...what was that for?"

Tea: I" felt like it"

Yami: grins evilly "Well then, try this" pours some egg salad down her back

Tea: "That's it Fluffy. Your going down" throws pudding at Yami

Yami: ducks "Nya ha, ya missed"

Pudding: hits Marik in the face "FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Everyone: starts throwing random food at each other

Yami: transforms fully in to a little black kitty "HOLLY SHIT!!!!, NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Everyone: stops what their doing and stares at Yami

Tea: "AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

Marik: picks Yami up by the tail and lifts him so that they are face to face "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! look at the _fearsome_ pharaoh now"

Yami: tries to scratch Marik but can't because his paws are too short now

Tea: snatches him from Marik "Don't hold him like that you'll hurt him" scratches behind Yami''s ears

Bakura: "That was the point, you stupid mortal girl"

Yami: hisses at Bakura

Bakura: "Defending your _girlfriend_, your furriness?"

Yami: "That's one more than you'll ever have"

Everyone but Bakura: laughs their asses off

Bakura: to Tea "I'll kill you, my pretty and your little cat too" laughs insanely

Yami: "That's it..."leeps from Tea'' arms to Bakura's face and starts clawing it

Bakura: "GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF"

Ryou: prys Yami's claws from Bakura's face with a crowbar

Yugi: is now holding Yami tightly

Joey: "What could possibly go wrong now?"

lighting crashes from outside and lights go out

Tea: screams

lights go back on

Ryou: gasps "Oh no, Tea's gone"

Bakura: "Finally, no more friendship rants"

To be continued...

(A/N: sorry this chapter wasn't as funny as i first thought it would but i'm going to make the next chapter even better... hopefully)


	6. Because I Got High

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Scary Movie**

**Chapter 6: Because I Got High**

"Our heros" cough"idiots"cough "are..." blinks "are doing nothing?!?! DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOTS!!!... no Joey, I didn't say pick your nose..."mutters to self "this is what i get for paying with French fries..."

Joey: picking his nose "So...what do we do now?"

Yami: glares daggers at Joey "Save Tea"

Joey: stares blankly "No, really, what now?"

Yami: growls "If I wasn't a cat now, I'd give you the beating of a lifetime"

Marik and Bakura: sing out of tune "Fluffy and Tea sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G..."

Yami: blushes under fur "She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend!!!"

Yugi: mutters "Liar..."

Bakura and Marik: start chanting while pointing at Yami "He loves a mortal. He loves a mortal. He loves a mortal..."

Yami: screeches in a kitty way "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Everyone: "AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

Yami: eye twitching now "What?"

Marik: "Sorry. We can't help it. It's just cute when you freak out now..."

Everyone: "Who are you? and what have you done with the real Marik?"

Marik: Anime sweatdrops I said that out loud, didn't I?

With our damsel in distress

Tea: is tied to a chair with her mouth gaged

C.O.G: "Try and scream, I dare you."

Tea: spits gag out of mouth "You won't get away with this, my friends will rescue me. Friendship triumphs over all" started a trademark friendship speech "Blah Blah Blah FRIENDSHIP!!! Blah Blah Blah"

C.O.G: thinks to himself "Does this girl ever shut her trap?"

Tea: "You can't put a price on good friends like mine and..."C.O.G cuts her off

C.O.G: "You talk as much as Polly"

Tea: blinks "Polly?"

C.O.G: "Yes, Polly. My pet parrot who just so happens to be a perv..."

Tea: "Funny thing about Polly"

C.O.G: "What?"

Tea: "My friend Yami ate him..."

C.O.G: "The one i turned in to a cat?"

Tea: nods

C.O.G: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOTTTTTTT PPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" cries

Tea: Anime sweatdrop "What a freak..."

The idiot petrol

Yami: found some catnip and ate it "Dude...my paws have black pads. cooool"

Seto: "... Is he O.K?"

Yami: pounces on the end of Seto's gravity defying trench coat "Dude. Your trench is totally weird man. It like defys gravity".

Everyone: laughs as Yami attacks it

Yami: unsheiths claws "Coool. I have claws. Sweeeeeeeet!!!"

Joey: "Dis is gettin creepy..."

Yami: walks up to Joey "Your that dude who didn't wanna help that foxy ladyyyy!!!"

Joey: hides behind Seto "eep..."

Ryou: "What have you been eating" picks up Yami and spots residue on his fur "Catnip...oh no..."

Yami: "You head...it's like so big, man"

Ryou: blinks It's normal sized..."

Yami: "You keep tellin yourself that, dude"

Ryou: shoves him in to the nearest person's arms

Marik: "Why do i have to..."

Ryou: "JUST TAKE HIM FOR A WALK OR SOMETHING!!!" turns to Bakura "GO WITH HIM!!!"

Bakura and Marik: "Sir. Yes. Sir" salute before leaving

Malik: to Ryou "Where do you think the catnip came from?"

Tristan: scuffs his heels while whistling

Everyone: towers over Tristan "You did this?"

Tristan: "I found the catnip but i thought it might have been some sort of healing herb. So i put it in my pocket. I didn't know Yami would find i"t

Everyone: glares daggers at Tristan

Tristan: retreats to a corner to hide

With catnip high kitty and the delinquent duo

Yami: is running around the flour bumping in to random things

Bakura: "I wish i had a camera"

Marik: "I wish i had popcorn" bag of popcorn gets shoved in front of him "Thanks" shoves handful in mouth turns to see C.O.G beside him

C.O.G: "This is great!!! I always wondered what a catnip high looked like"

Bakura: "You and me both" blinks looks up to see C.O.G "YOU!!!"

Marik: growls "You!!!"

C.O.G: "Who?"

Bakura and Marik: "YOU!!!"

Yami: "You...are sooooooo ugggggglayyyyyyy!!!"

Bakura and Marik: snicker "To true..."

C.O.G: "Do you know who i am?"

Marik: "No. And clearly neither do you"

C.O.G: "I am DR.HOWLER!!!!" insert creepy organ music and thunder and lightning in background

Yami: "Why do they call you Howler?, ugly dude"

Howler: "I'm not ugly, I'm beautifully challenged. And because i am" insert full moon light begins to transform "a WAREWOLF!!!"

Yami: is no longer high "Run away!!!"

All three: run in diffrent directions

Howler: "HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!"

To be continued...

(A/N: A cookie to the person who saw this coming. lol)

Vote who Howler chases

A) Kitty Yami

B) Marik

C) Bakura

Vote now!!! PPPPLLLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!


End file.
